


Spare Time

by yyl9739



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyl9739/pseuds/yyl9739
Summary: 「安東尼奧，我有些新作的曲子，想和你討論一下？」「當然。我們去琴房比較方便？」雙薩兄弟PWP





	Spare Time

**Author's Note:**

> 雙薩兄弟PWP，純粹滿足個人口味的糟糕產物  
> 不是系列，title隨便想的
> 
> 安東尼奧→Flo薩  
> 弗朗切斯科→班薩

弗朗切斯科不知第幾次因幼弟頻繁的小動作而分神。  
在安東尼奧又一次於無人可見的角度下，刻意地以十足情色的模樣，伸舌舔舐自己塗有黑色指彩的食指時，弗朗切斯科終於忍不住開口。  
「安東尼奧，我有些新作的曲子，想和你討論一下？」  
「當然。我們去琴房比較方便？」  
看著安東尼奧掩飾不了的興奮模樣，弗朗切斯科在心中暗自叫苦，不知道他可愛的弟弟又打著什麼壞主意。

甫閉上房門，安東尼奧即貼上弗朗切斯科，急不可耐地伸手探向兄長的下身。弗朗切斯科向後倚上牆板，打斷安東尼奧的動作。  
安東尼奧不滿地抬頭望進兄長的眼中，委屈的視線裡帶著責備。  
弗朗切斯科早已習慣這些小伎倆，淡定地看著安東尼奧。  
「又想做什麼了？」  
安東尼奧輕笑出聲，再一次貼近弗朗切斯科。左手滑入弗朗切斯科垂在身旁的掌心，十指交扣，右手抵在他厚實的胸膛，再將頭輕靠於上。包覆在貼身黑絨馬褲下的大腿卡入雙腿之間，不安份地輕輕磨蹭弗朗切斯科的胯部。  
「兄長最近非常忙碌呢，每天都到半夜才返家。」  
「我知道兄長近期有兩齣歌劇需要排演，但還是有點寂寞啊。」  
弗朗切斯科輕嘆口氣，低頭親吻安東尼奧的額角。看來是自己太忙，不小心忽略撒嬌的愛人了。  
就配合他一下吧，當作補償。弗朗切斯科想。  
「你等下還要參加樂團的排練。」  
弗朗切斯科有些無奈地說。  
安東尼奧開心地從兄長身上離開，雙手探至弗朗切斯科的褲頭，熟練地解開。  
「不會耽誤到的。」  
安東尼奧在弗朗切斯科腿間跪下，捧著垂軟仍尺寸可觀的性器，輕輕啄吻著。  
「謝謝兄長，最喜歡你了。」  
安東尼奧甜甜地笑著，張口含入弗朗切斯科的陰莖。  
看著安東尼奧滿足的神情，弗朗切斯科覺得相當無力。  
這輩子是註定被吃得死死了。

安東尼奧換著角度含舔著弗朗切斯科的性器，塞得鼓脹的頰側看得出棒狀的凸起。刻意用唇舌吸吮發出嘖嘖水聲，聽得弗朗切斯科面頰發燙。  
安東尼奧的左手探向自己身後，深入褲內撫摸著自己的穴口，以食指戳弄埋在其中的皮革製物，為陽具所填滿的口腔裡發出愉悅的哼響。  
弗朗切斯科扣在安東尼奧後腦的手微微施力，將股間的腦袋壓向下體。  
「你又偷塞玩具來工作了。」  
弗朗切斯科陳述道，語氣無比無奈。安東尼奧有些不好意思地哼哼，蠕動舌根深吸以示歉意。  
安東尼奧吐出怒張硬挺的陰莖，撒氣地嘟囔著。  
「因為兄長太忙了呀，我只好自己來了。」  
安東尼奧站起身，褪去自己的下身的衣料，右手曲肘撐於牆上，左手持續在身後搗弄假陽具，撫慰著自己。翹高臀部朝向弗朗切斯科，閉上眼陶醉地呻吟著。  
弗朗切斯科有些好笑地看著在眼前自慰的安東尼奧，欺上前去，在他耳邊以最色情的磁性嗓音低語。  
「把我舔硬，結果自己玩得這麼開心？」  
一邊說著，一邊摸上安東尼奧抓握皮革陽具的手，加入安東尼奧的自瀆。  
安東尼奧發出高亢黏膩的甜叫，扭動著腰肢，想將玩具吞得更深。  
弗朗切斯科卻故意握著玩具的底部，緩緩地向後抽離。安東尼奧撇頭看向身後的長兄，眼裡盡是不滿。  
「看來你比較喜歡它啊，那我就走了喔？」  
說罷，弗朗切斯科將假陽具塞回安東尼奧的後穴，作勢整理儀容，打算離去。  
「別—！兄長就愛欺負人。」  
弗朗切斯科接住因著急而撲上的幼弟，輕吻他因情欲而濕潤的眼角。  
「我才要說你哪，就愛在外面亂來。」

弗朗切斯科讓安東尼奧攀上自己的肩頭，將填塞在後穴內的玩具抽出，隨意扔於地面。托起安東尼奧肉感的臀部，猛地插入，深推到底。  
「哈啊—！」  
安東尼奧滿足地大聲呻吟，弗朗切斯科趕緊以自己的唇瓣堵上。  
「小聲一點。想引人過來看你被操？」  
似乎是想像了那個畫面，熱軟的腸肉興奮地絞緊。弗朗切斯科被突然夾得悶哼出聲。  
深埋在腸腔裡的粗大陰莖試探地微微抽動，確定安東尼奧已準備妥當後，弗朗切斯科即開始猛烈抽插。  
每一下都頂至深處，大力輾壓過最令人瘋狂的敏感處。安東尼奧的大腦被過量的快感麻痺，不自覺地上翻眼球，伸舌喘息。  
在攀上高峰的前一刻，弗朗切斯科的大掌覆上安東尼奧的陰莖，揪緊根部，死死按上龜頭。  
安東尼奧痛呼，睜著水潤雙眼委屈地瞪著弗朗切斯科。  
「你等下要指揮樂團呢，弄髒衣服可怎麼辦？」  
弗朗切斯科壞笑，加劇下身撞擊的頻率和力道。  
安東尼奧嗚咽，在兄長的箝制下顫抖著，迎來未曾體驗過的歡愉。  
頻繁收縮的軟肉擠弄著埋在體內的性器，弗朗切斯科也在不久後低吼著，將久未釋放的濃精射入安東尼奧體內。  
兩人相擁在一起，隨後安東尼奧緩緩鬆開緊抓著兄長後背的雙手，跌坐在地。  
安東尼奧大張著腿，雙眼失神、一臉饜足的笑著。腿間豎立的肉莖頂部滲出少許透明的黏液，身後的軟洞中緩緩流出一絲白濁體液。  
即使幼弟這副情色得過份的景象是自己造成的，弗朗切斯科依然看得害臊。  
安東尼奧一手探向自己下身，沾取一點腥羶白稠的液體後，放入口中舔吮；另一手於地上探摸著，尋到被棄置的假陽具，於外套衣角上隨意抹擦後，慢慢地塞入尚軟濕黏膩、漏出少許精液的後穴，自喉間發出滿足的甜吟。  
「兄長先去替我排練吧。」  
安東尼奧望著上方的弗朗切斯科，意猶未盡地含弄自己修長的食指。  
「畢竟我還硬著呢？」

背對著弗朗切斯科的安東尼奧，豐腴、手感彈軟的腿臀為較長的禮服外套掩蔽得密密實實。  
然而想起那片黑色衣料下藏著怎樣的風光，弗朗切斯科卻不知該將視線置於何處。  
安東尼奧察覺到兄長的困窘之情，抬手示意樂團暫停演奏。  
「兄長，剩下的那幾首曲子，晚上返家再和您細論一番？」  
弗朗切斯科在笑得溫良的幼弟眼中，瞧見毫不掩飾的、不懷好意的閃光。


End file.
